


Finally

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You and Steve finally hook up
Relationships: Steve/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Read at own risk.

His lips were perfection. They were pillow soft and made for kissing. Steve’s tongue pressed forward and you opened your mouth, inviting him inside. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” He broke the kiss, making you whimper. “Doll, you are perfection.” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and put your mouths back together. 

Steve reached under your ass and hoisted you in the air. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you to the bedroom. You could barely contain your excitement as you started to rock your body, pressing your pussy against his cock. Through his jeans you could tell he was sizable, and just as ready as you were. 

He kicked open the door and tumbled onto the bed, pressing you into the mattress. Your hands went to his shirt and started pulling it up. Both of you were way overdressed and you wanted him naked as quick as possible. 

“I’ll have to stop kissing you for this.” Steve leaned up and yanked his shirt off, his muscles rippling in the process. “You too Doll. I want to see you all and kiss you every where. All over that wonderful body of yours.” 

You sat up on the bed and tugged off your top. The thought of his lips on your body sent shivers through you. You kicked off your shoes and pushed your pants down, leaving you in your bra and panties. 

Steve smirked as he undid his pants, taking them down the ground. His white briefs showed off his package and you were ready to unwrap your gift. 

“Gorgeous Doll.” Steve licked his lips. “Stunning. But I want to see it all.” 

Normally you were self conscious the first time someone saw you naked, but the way Steve was looking at you filled you with confidence. You reached behind and unhooked your bra, your breasts spilling forward as you took off the garment. 

Steve’s eyes flared in approval. You wanted his body on top of yours and couldn’t delay any longer. You lifted your hips and slid your panties down, baring yourself completely to him. 

“Beautiful.” Steve’s hands went to the band of his underwear. 

Your heart raced in anticipation. His junk would be just as flawless as the rest of him. He winked and took down his briefs. His fuck wand sprung forward and you moaned at the sight. 

Steve crawled forward on the bed, leaning over you again. 

“I’m ready.” You didn’t need any more foreplay. “Please Steve. I want your flesh flute in my beef tunnel.” 

“So hot Doll.” Steve kissed your neck. “I love it when you talk dirty like that.” 

He lined up his wiener with your lube tube and pushed forward, stretching you almost to the point of pain. 

“Doll, your hoo-hoo is like heaven.” He pressed his lips to yours and you opened your mouth, letting his tongue fuck your mouth just like his schlong dongadoodle satisfied your hulktress. 

“I’m close already.” Steve’s piss weasel wasn’t even all the way in your pee pee slammer, but the man turned you on so much you knew an orgasm was coming. 

“Your scrambled eggs are so tight Doll! I’m not going to last long.” Steve grunted as he bottomed out. 

“Fling your yogurt baby.” You ran your hand over his hair. “My fruit of the womb is ready for it.” 

“Your clam bake is the best hot dog handler I’ve ever had.” Steve started to thrust. 

His dirty talk was all it took. Your orgasm exploded as your muscle melter spasmed around his steamin’ semen truck. 

“Ready for my love goop?” Steve picked up the pace. “Can you take all of my jizz? Let me fill you with my white hot foam?” 

“GIVE ME THAT TAN BANANA!” You couldn’t hold back your scream. 

“Ahhh! Your jimmy jammer is too good!” Steve pumped in hard one last time. 

Both of you were heavy with breath as he collapsed on top of you. 

“That was round one babe. Your camel toe is going to take this baloney pony all night.” Steve kissed your head. 

The smile spread across your face. You were eager for his beef whistle and needed more of his cream custard.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an April Fools joke story from 2019. Congrats if you made it to the end!


End file.
